left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Runway Finale
It says here that a witch is never spawned but I've gotten witch here before. Am I missing something?The Deep 1 22:24, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well let's see. ::"This level is the only finale in which a Witch is never spawned by the Director during a campaign." :The keyword, I believe, is "campaign". It is entirely possible for a Witch to spawn during Versus, just not in Campaign. No worries, you're not missing anything. :D --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 22:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) does campaign mean single-player, or just the online campaign? cuz i got a witch there on single player.--Supermutantslayer450 22:30, September 22, 2009 (UTC) o, and plus, directly under where it said there is never a witch spawn, it said "there is a rare occurence where a witch may spwn on the ramp of the plane" so those two lines contradict themselves.--Supermutantslayer450 22:33, September 22, 2009 (UTC) During a campaign one of the other players (unfortunately without a mic) was running around on the other side of the police line where the runway is. He kept flashing his lamp at me as if to get me to join him but I have no idea how he got there. He climbed up onto the plane at the back and shot specials with his hunting rifle until he was the last one left alive and was pursued unto death by the horde down the runway. As far as I can tell the only advantage to this is that it gives you a larger field of fire, but I have not been able to figure out how he did it. Speculation The sound of the plane crashing probably does not draw zombies because it would be so loud as to summon every zombie in the city. Which would suck. A lot. [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 04:51, October 15, 2009 (UTC) No No No!!! you have it all wrong. for the thousandth time, it is not volume that attracts the horde. it is frequency. alarms, squeaking, and generaly, everything that goes BEEP-BEEP-BEEP- or screeeeeeeeeeeeecccch. the infected were attracted to the pumper, and those that were were only from the gates the survivors had not traveled through.Legofan94 10:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, no need to be a jackass! And wrong, the sound of a cannon firing and a generator exploding and even gunfire if the infected is close enough. Basically anything loud makes the infected agitated and causes violence. [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 03:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it is definatley volume.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 23:52, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::: I think it's a mixture of volume and pitch. Imperialscouts 00:33, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::: I am not sure if it works in Campaign/Versus but in survival, there is a glitch, that when ALL of the survivors Stand On top of the luggage that is on the bottom right side of the plane,(it will NOT work if you have AI on the team) none of the infected will come and try to attack. Smokers MIGHT find you and attempt to pull you down, but otherwise all other infected will ignore you (not 100% sure on the tank tho) but if ANY of you fall off the luggage, it renders the glitch useless and all the infected will come and attack like normal. to do it you must have 3 survivors already standing on the TOP of the luggage, and have the last survivor go and activate the fuel pump, then quickly run and jump onto the luggage before any event can come. Works pretty well, and if it fails, you can quickly move to another spot 14:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Radio Possibly the pilot is afraid to leave his plane because the sound of the infected killing the refueler was sent through the radio? I would be scared shitless if I heard another human mauled to death and know that I might share the same fate if I go out.